


Open Sesame

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Captivity, Domestic Fluff, Escapes, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Movie References, Mute Rook, Mute Rook Breaks his silence, Non-Sexual Bondage, One Shot, Rook being annoying, anonymous request, music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Anon Asks:How about a captive Deputy attempting to get away from the Seed brothers by just being a pain in the ass? Like gets up close to John and goes for a headbutt, but stops at the last second just to boop his nose? Or "accidentally" falling into Jacob's lap only to give him the "happy to see me?" line. Just general fuckery to the point that Joseph tells him to get out and bother someone else.--------------------This is my take on that writing request. Mute Rook breaks his silence and the Seeds find out he never shuts the fuck up.





	Open Sesame

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write as an anon request. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos below as to what you think. Feedback is always appreciated. ^.^

Needless to say, he was captured. _Again._ This time by all three Seeds as if in some vain hope that they would be able to keep him under their thumb just a little longer then past examples have shown. They all piled in and went to Seed Ranch where it was most spacious, well guarded and they had a decent vantage point encase Rook’s companions decided to come to his rescue. At first, the trio was annoyed with the prolonged silence of their captive. He didn’t speak a word and would only offer small grunts or nods in answer. John’s patience was wearing thin at the lack of confession and finally demanded that he speak. Even went so far as to utter the supposed magic words. “I command you to speak!”

 

That opened a whole can of worms for the Seeds that was an unforeseen curse upon their presence. Or just a mute that was a secret chatter box with far too many movie references under his belt to be sane or healthy.

 

As John demanded he confess his deepest darkest secrets, he was met with some familiar if not obnoxiously sung lyrics. “I can't stop this feelin', deep inside of me. Girl, you just don't realize, what you do to me~”

 

John shook his head, taken back a bit. “What are you doing? Deputy?”

 

“When ya hold me in your arms, so tight. You let me know, everything's all right..”

 

“Deputy! No. Stop i-”

 

“IIIIII, I'm hooked on a feelin'! High on believin', that you're in love with meeeee!” John clapped a hand over his lips, his face a little too red to be innocent or maybe he was getting wound up in his own bouts of wrath all over again. Either way, it was amusing to watch. Seeing the frazzled expression of the baptist as he warily pulled his hand away from Rook’s mouth, half expecting him to start belting out another ridiculous set of verse but was thankfully met with silence. He narrowed his eyes on the man in agitation.

 

“It is unwise to push my buttons like this deputy.” He warned coldly. That received him an innocent little smile that held a glint of mischief in the man’s eyes that put John off a bit. It was like a storm warning, clouds rolling in on the horizon, threatening to blot out the sunny skies of his current peaceful existence.

 

The second incident came when it was Jacob’s turn to watch over their captive. Every time the soldier would speak, working his way through another one of the infamous Seed monologues, Rook would interrupt with short barks and howls. He watched Jacob’s features twitch in annoyance, admiring the patience he was portraying as this went on for ten straight minutes before the soldier finally snapped. Well, it wasn’t a real snap. All controlled chaos under a firm tone and tense body language. It didn’t matter that Rook was still tied up and sitting on the floor in front of the man like a chastised child. “Why the fuck are you doing that?” Jacob asked, his expression stern as those icy orbs were fixed on him.

 

Rook’s lips tilted up into a smile as he spoke casually. “Well, you’re the big bad wolf daddy, right?” Jacob’s brows pinched in bewilderment. “I’m speaking your language.” There was a pause then a smile. “Woof.”

 

“Cut it out before I put you in the Chair.” Jacob threatened, one hand already resting on his hip, fingers pressed against the hilt of his knife.

 

“Oooh~ kinky. Do I get a blindfold and a safe word?” The smile spreads to something way too unnerving. Jacob could see just how excited and enthusiastic that idea made the deputy and it made something inside his stomach clench oddly.

 

He gritted his teeth, pushing back the urges to just beat the man down into submission and wipe that grin off his face. “You won’t be needing one where you’re going.” Rook’s features fell into a frown as he huffed out in honest disappointment.

 

 

Everyone knows that one kid that asks twenty questions about everything under the sun and is always punctuated with ‘why’. Well, Joseph didn’t at first but now he does as he’s stuck watching over the pesky deputy while his brothers tend to their own business. The questions have ranged from the completely stupid to the obscene and far too sexual and detailed for Joseph’s comfort. About halfway through, he was forced to put duct tape over the Deputy’s mouth for a moment’s peace and quiet, only to be met with grunts, groans and muffled mutterings. As time stretched they became whines and whimpers that finally urged the Father to removed the tape, to his immense reluctance as he prepared for another barrage of stupid inquiries. “What is it now?” His voice held strained patience as he eyed the deputy warily.

 

“I have to pee.” Rook stated simply, squirming in his bindings and giving Joseph a pleading look. The man raised his head to the sky, pinching the bridge of his nose and sliding his sunglasses off as he begged the Lord to have mercy on his frayed nerves and deliver him the patience he needs to get through two more days of this. He couldn’t have been happier when his brothers returned to take back the pain in the ass that had become their captive.

 

 

 

The insanity that was their lives only continued as Rook’s first interaction with John was a dead serious stare and a low tone of voice that unnerved the baptist. The question to follow was even more unsettling with the ominous stance of the lawman. “Do you know the definition of insanity?” He asked. John fell short on words, not entirely sure how to answer and expected the deputy to elaborate but of course, he chose that time to resume his mute streak and leave John with an uncomfortable silence to drive home with.

 

Jacob was not spared from this either when they finally returned to the Ranch and John needed to retrieve a few things from his hangar. He left the deputy in the soldier’s hands, allowing his eldest brother to bask in the silence that was the lawman. He no sooner left and Rook turned and looked Jacob straight in the eyes, a cheshire grin splitting his features as he asked in a playful sing song voice that mirrored Faith’s. “Do you know why a Raven is like a writing desk?”

 

After a long silence of consideration, Jacob finally spoke in a slow wary tone. “No.” He let his answer linger, watching the deputy before he shrugged and turned away with a curt. ‘Okay.’

 

 

 

None of what the deputy had been ranting on about for days made sense until Jacob and John were sitting around talking quietly about the plans and activities of the Peggies and Eden’s Gate’s mission. There was mention of the Spread Eagle and Fall’s End and even bringing up some commentary on a booze barrel stash that’s been dredged up recently when the deputy piped up from his quiet corner John dubbed ‘The Time Out’ corner for their guest. “Ya know, I get the whole purity from toxins and inebriation thing despite ya’ll snorting Bliss around every corner. But answer me this. Why the fuck is the rum always the first one gone?”

 

Jacob stared in confusion when John dropped the empty glass in hand and watched it tink and topple against the counter, spilling the small amount of sweet tea that had been present within. Jacob looked towards his younger brother with concern before John blurted. “Have you been spouting film references at us this whole damn time?” Rook offered a cheeky little grin as he squirmed in his corner until his back was towards the brothers. He started humming a pirate theme song to himself, swaying his head slowly side to side in sync like a bobber on the water.

 

John huffed in annoyance and stormed the short distance towards the deputy, snatching him up by his bound arms and pulling him up to his feet. “Answer me!” The deputy turned to face John, towering over him as he leaned forward a little too quickly. It had Jacob on his feet in a heartbeat and already rushing to his brother as Rook made like he was about to royally headbutt the baptist. Instead he stopped a centimeter away from John’s face and booped their noses together with a very audible noise to accompany it and an innocent giggle when he met John’s wide eyed gaze and Jacob’s narrowed warning. He chuckled and plopped back into his little corner, John’s hands releasing the deputy in the process, deciding he’d rather not press his luck with the seemingly unhinged man. He shook his head, turned and stalked past Jacob, leaving the deputy in his eldest brother’s care.

 

 

 

At one point, Rook managed to escape the confines of the Seeds and commandeered Jacob’s pick up truck and stole a peggy radio. He didn’t have a gun so fleeing was his only resort. “Pup, you bring that truck back here this instant.” Jacob demanded sternly over the radio as several other vehicles were set out to reclaim their captive.

 

Rook answered the radio call as he sang loudly in return, yet another frustrating reference that the Seeds failed to grasp. “One jump ahead of breadline.” He veered the truck to one side as a pair of peggies on an ATV came bursting past the gates of a side road. “One swing ahead of the sword!” He cackled as he veered the truck back to the other side as another Eden’s Gate truck trailed after him, causing the ATV to careen off the side of the track and into the deep grass and dirt fields. “I steal only when I can’t afford-”

 

“ROOK! SHUT UP!” John blared over the radio as his plane flew overhead. Gun fire raining down on the road in front of the Deputy, forcing him to hard break as the drag of the tires left thick black burn marks in the asphalt. The smell of rubber made him crinkle of up nose as the radio crackled and hummed. John’s plane turned around to do a second fly by, ensuring the Deputy couldn’t flee to the woods by firing at the only path he could take, giving the peggies enough time to surround him, tie him up and bring him back. Rook stuck his tongue out and made a face towards the plane, flipping the baptist off before he was packed up with Jacob’s truck and brought back to the ranch. Neither of the Seeds were happy about this. Least of all Jacob. When he returned, even Joseph had been present for the walk of shame back inside, shaking his head with arms folded.

 

He stopped the deputy with a touch to the shoulder, his voice a quiet calm as he murmured to him. It felt like a secret but bit like a hornet stinger in his flesh. “I’m not mad, my child. Just deeply disappointed.” Whatever playfulness that had kept the deputy giddy and adventurous fizzled out. Hands cupped the sides of his face, soft gestures of fingers through his hair as the Father reassured him with soft hushes. “In time, you will learn. We have the patience necessary and you will become a part of our family. You will learn to see the truth.” The deputy’s silence had fallen over him like a shadow, a cold blanket that slinked around his shoulders and suffocated him until Joseph dismissed him with a gentle pat and he was escorted back inside.

 

In the following days, the house had become unusually quiet after the last few weeks of continuous trouble and antics brought about by the Deputy. The silence that fell over the once humble abode was now unnerving, leaving the brother’s anxious and awaiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak. They watched the deputy, expecting him to suddenly break out in his usual playful and childish glee and belt out another handful of film references that would go above their heads as per usual. But nothing came. He remained quietly sitting in his corner of the house and never spoke another word. He resumed his mute status, offering only small nods and weak smiles, sleeping through the days in a huddled mass and only nudging one of the brothers when he needed something.

 

“I don’t know what Joseph did but I’m actually starting to miss when he talked all the time. This is just unsettling. Like watching something important sit broken.” John commented quietly over their lunch one afternoon. Jacob was sitting adjacent him as they drank sweet tea and worked on their sandwiches. Jacob had offered a meal to the deputy but he was met with more silence and the deputy returning to sleep. Jacob had to admit, he was missing the liveliness of his pup even if it was annoying at first. This was just as bad. Like someone suddenly died.

 

It was John who came up with the idea first, whether it was for the sake of the Deputy’s demeanor or his own desires, missing the creature comforts of his old life but by the end of the day, he had gathered his brothers and Rook into one of the rooms upstairs. They closed all the blinds, sent the guards away to linger outside and patrol around the exterior of the Ranch and nowhere near the inside. He scoured a collection of ‘banned’ content he had been meaning to dispose of but conveniently never got around to doing so. It was a majority of dvds for just about every genre you could think of. Many of which apparently were Disney based films or family centered movies. After a few of the references the deputy had made, he figured these were the best to start off with and would reignite a sort of childhood delight that both he and the rest of his brothers missed out on when growing up. The experience they should have had.

 

He didn’t miss the looks Joseph was giving him for this idea or the strange stares when John came back with a pile of blankets, boxes of cookies and a massive bowl full of popcorn. Joseph narrowed his eyes on his little brother, about to start in on their rule about no man made or distributed foods and the devilish propaganda that was Hollywood films when John hushed him. “It’s better to ask forgiveness than to seek permission. I’ll atone for this later in the confessional.” He shoved a blanket towards Joseph as they all piled in on the couch. Jacob had gotten comfortable on the arm end, having the deputy still bound but now tucked up against his side with an arm wrapped around him. John sat on the other side of Rook and Joseph had the other arm. They managed to fit all of them together which was a feat in and of its own. The bowl was sitting in the center of the couch where all could reach, Jacob and John already actively munching away as the first of a full stack of movies started.

 

After about half an hour in, Joseph gave in and partook in the buttery snack and soon everything felt normal for once. Like they were a real family. Despite them all being four grown men watching cartoon films with playful little songs that inevitably stuck in his head. It was a type of normal he craved since they were children. To just be present in each other’s company without fear or anger or having to fight for something that was beyond them on so many levels. Without having to constantly prove themselves. Nobody was broken, nobody was injured or crying or begging. There was no screaming or rawness, nothing was blowing up for once and the world wasn’t on fire. For the first time he heard genuine laughter, not just from John but from Jacob too. Deep gut busting laughter as they leaned on one another and made comedic commentary. Sometimes pointing out different characters and saying “That’s you!” teasingly as they made faces at one another and tossed popcorn around the couch.

 

Even Rook seemed to be more relaxed and in better spirits. At one point he eventually fell asleep in Jacob’s lap, curled up with his head against his chest. Jacob didn’t seem to mind, murmuring between movies as John swapped the discs out for the next film and started to make a new batch of popcorn. “Look.” He hummed softly.

 

“You know, when he’s like this, he’s actually kind of cute-” John started but was cut off by a warning tone from Joseph. It didn’t hold the usual power behind it, more tired like he’s gone over this tenfold with his little brother but it never did seem to sway him.

 

“No John. He is not a pet and we are not keeping him.” He stated with a sigh as John made a pouting face but it was mocking and playful. Some of the energy of the deputy rubbing off on the youngest Seed as he smiled. “Jacob, stop petting him.” Joseph added, watching as the soldier stroked gentle fingers through the deputy’s hair like he was petting one of the Judges. He couldn’t really help it that his pup was actually being obedient and willingly affectionate and accepting. It was a rarity when he wasn’t getting a smart mouth in response to his actions or getting bit for it.

 

While John was downstairs, the smell of fresh popcorn popping came wafting up the stairs and permeated the rest of the house. Jacob shifted in place, giving Joseph a small nod. “Hey, can you hold him for a bit? I gotta take a leak.”  Joseph gave a slow nod as he helped Jacob maneuver the deputy carefully over into his lap. The deputy shifted only slightly, his head cradled by Joseph’s hands until it came to rest against his thigh. Jacob stretched his legs and back out before collecting their empty drinks for refills and scurrying off.

 

The Father stared down at the relaxed and peaceful expression of their captive, giving him a curious look as fingers slowly started to card through the disheveled mess of his hair, drawing it out of his face. “You can be apart of our family, my child. All of this could be yours.” He murmured into Rook’s ear, his voice that same old honey sweetness and milky tone that could lull a lion into submission. A tone well placed upon the little lamb that had wreaked so much havoc in the last few months. It was hard to think so much wrath was concealed beneath the surface. So much anger and violence bubbling up from within a soul so pure.

 

He knew the deputy’s intentions but his direction was lost, his compass unfathomed and those guiding him were the true injustices. His little lamb had been pressured that day, to follow orders in the church. He saw the hesitance in his actions, the way he was reluctant to place the handcuffs on the Father. There was conflict in his gaze, tension in his form when he did finally act under the whims of his superiors. The Deputy was just another man trapped in the cage of society like he and all his brothers and sisters were once upon a time. It was that reminder that kept him so determined to bring the deputy into retribution.

 

He mused as Rook shifted, curling closer to nestle against Joseph’s side, his bound wrists raising to gently clasp at the Father’s forearm. He relaxed into the touch and let the deputy cling to him, his free hand continuing the slow gentle motions through his hair. When his brothers returned, John took up Jacob’s spot, sitting on the other side of the couch where there was space. Jacob didn’t seem to mind as he tossed down a few blankets and stretched out cross the floor, his back against the edge of the couch, their bodies caging the deputy in so he was caught between each of the brothers in his sleep. John started up the next movie, passing around the popcorn while they sipped on their glasses of tea and eventually fell asleep late in the night like that.

 

In the following days, the quietness of the deputy had subsided to soft murmurs and steadily elevated to easy conversation. Often times when he’d catch one of the Seeds absentmindedly humming one of the tunes from the movies. He’d belt out a few lines of lyrics and catch them off guard but they didn’t throw much of a fuss about it this time. Eventually though, they did have to let the Deputy go. The Resistance was putting up a stink about his prolonged absence and was bringing down the hammer double time on their operations. Joseph couldn’t afford to have two of his Heralds missing from their regions for so long so they orchestrated a fake escape, allowing the Deputy to think they ran off on their own accord with little mistakes.

 

It was easy enough to trick the deputy into thinking it was all their doing especially when John sent his men out to ‘chase’ Rook down only with a little less determination and he radioed him with the usual monologue of promises involving atonement and confessions. It was all very believable, even as the deputy retreated back to Fall’s End and continued to wreak havoc on the regions and the Project without missing a beat. Once in a while, they would radio one of the Heralds and start humming a tune from one of the films they watched just to torment them further and the trio would catch themselves absentmindedly humming the melodies in the brief silences of their duties. Joseph reassured them that in due time, Rook would come back and will join them as was ordained.


End file.
